Naked Attraction (english)
Naked Attraction is a British television dating game show, broadcast on Channel 4, in which a clothed person selects one contestant to date from six naked people, whose bodies and then faces are gradually revealed through successive rounds, from the feet up. Once those six have been whittled down to two, the person deciding then appears nude to select one of them for a fully clothed date. The programme then presents their feedback after the date. Premier It premiered on 25 July 2016 and is presented by Anna Richardson. | runtime = 60 minutes (inc. adverts) | company = Studio Lambert | distributor = All3Media | network = Channel 4 | picture_format = 16:9 (HDTV) | audio_format = Stereo | first_aired = | last_aired = present | related = | website = }}|}} In November 2016, Naked Attraction was renewed for a second series, which began airing on 29 June 2017. In February 2018, the show was renewed for a third series, which began airing on 24 August 2018. A fourth series aired the same year. A fifth series will air in 2019. Complaints The show received numerous complaints from viewers to the broadcasting watchdog Ofcom due to the full frontal nudity that is featured in the programme. Ofcom chose not to investigate as there was nothing that breached their rules: the show was purely a dating show and did not contain any sexual activity, and was shown after the watershed. Production Each episode can take up to twelve hours to film, although the contestant choosing a date only has to disrobe for fifteen minutes. The resultant date takes place at 9:00 am the next day. The picker has to have someone with him/her at all times to make sure they do not accidentally bump into one of the contestants, and if one of the contestants needs a toilet break, they must be escorted out by a member of staff so the picker does not see them leave their coloured booth. Contestants do not receive payment for participating, but standby contestants are given £75 for being in the room. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #FFFF00 | link2 = Naked Attraction#Series 2 (2017) | episodes2 = 10 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #FF29FF | link3 = Naked Attraction#Series 3 (2018) | episodes3 = 4 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #BFFFC0 | link4 = Naked Attraction#Series 4 (2018) | episodes4 = 6 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = #BFFFF0 | link5 = Naked Attraction#Series 5 (2019) | episodes5 = 5 | start5 = | end5 = }} Episodes ;Series 1 (2016) thumb|left|650px ;Series 2 (2017) thumb|left|650px ;Series 3 (2018) thumb|left|650px ;Series 4 (2018) thumb|left|650px ;Series 5 (2019) thumb|left|650px See also * Dating Naked * Adam Zkt. Eva * Buying Naked * Naked and Afraid References External links * Source Category:British game shows Category:British LGBT-related television series Category:British reality television series Category:British dating and relationship reality television series Category:Channel 4 game shows Category:English-language television programs Category:Nudity in television Categoria:Nudità